sydneys_cartoon_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bush Buddies
Bush Buddies is an American animated television series about twelve anthropomorphic animal children who live in a fictional Australian bush-land called Outback Forest. It was created in the style of a Franklin/''Blinky Bill'' hybrid, with a mix of The Get Along Gang; overall, it's in a Warner Bros-type style, similar to Steven Spielberg. It has Blinky Bill-style characters and setting and Franklin-style animation. It's also like an Aussie version of The Get Along Gang, except that all twelve members are involved, instead of only six. The series aired from 1998-2002 on Cartoon Network in all countries (including the UK and Australia). Theme Song See here: Characters Main Children *Johnny Kangaroo (voiced by Nick Bakay): The oldest member of the Bush Buddies and also the leader of the group. He is very smart, but also at times, very jumpy, given for the fact that he is a kangaroo. *Debbie Dingo (voiced by Bettina Bush): The oldest female of the Bush Buddies and also second-in-command to Johnny. But despite being the oldest female, Debbie, unlike the other girls in the group, doesn't go girl things. Being a dingo, she is a tough tomboy who likes fighting, especially with the City Cats. *George Emu (voiced by ): A *Penny Pelican (voiced by ): A *Adam Platypus (voiced by Billy West): A *Rebecca Echidna (voiced by Ellen Gerstell): A *Nick Lizard (voiced by ): A *Laura Frog (voiced by ): A *Ralph Wombat (voiced by ): A *Kathy Koala (voiced by ): A *Michael Magpie (voiced by B.J. Ward): The youngest male of the Bush Buddies. *Jenny Kookaburra (voiced by Candi Milo): The youngest member of the Bush Buddies. Supporting Adults *Mr. Marcus (voiced by ): A quoll and the owner of the local café. *Mr. Walt (voiced by ): A rabbit and the town's school teacher. *Principal Lola (voiced by ): A goanna and the town's school principal. *Mrs. Sweetie (voiced by ): A sugar glider and the owner of the local library. *Officer Nathan (voiced by ): A tasmanian devil and the town's police officer. *Mayor Paula (voiced by ): A possum and the town's mayor. *Mr. Taylor (voiced by ): A parrot and Mayor Paula's assistant. *Dr. Baxter (voiced by ): A numbat and the town's doctor who works at the local hospital *Nurse Cassie (voiced by ): A cassowary and the town's nurse who works at the local hosptial. *Mr. Richard (voiced by ): A crocodile and the owner of the local candy store. The City Cats *Carl Cat (voiced by ): The leader of the City Cats and the main villain of the show. *Colleen Cat (voiced by ): Carl's wife, chief sidekick, and the only female of the City Cats. *Curtis Cat (voiced by ): Carl's brother and other sidekick, who is not a fan of Carl and Colleen's evil plans. The Anderson Family *Tyler Anderson (voiced by ): The owner of the City Cats. *Heather Anderson (voiced by ): Tyler's twin sister and sidekick. *Mr. Anderson (voiced by ): Tyler and Heather's father. *Mrs. Anderson (voiced by ): Tyler and Heather's mother. The Family * Minor Characters * Locations Outback Forest *Bush Buddies Club Cabin *Boomerang Cafe *Outback Forest School *Boomerang Library *Police Station *Outback Forest Hospital *Didgeridoo Sweets The City *The Anderson House *The House Episodes Season 1 (1998) # Season 2 (1999) # Season 3 (2000) # Season 4 (2001) # Season 5 (2002) # Gallery 20151008 180119 HDR.jpg|Johnny Kangaroo, Penny Pelican, Adam Platypus, Nick Lizard, Kathy Koala, Jenny Kookaburra 20151008 180919 HDR.jpg|Michael Magpie, Debbie Dingo, George Emu, Ralph Wombat, Laura Frog, Rebecca Echidna Category:Cartoons Category:1990s TV Shows Category:2000s TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Warner Bros. Shows